


Beauty, Grace, Punch To The Face

by authorinprogress97



Series: Beauty, Grace and A Punch To The Face [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Ninja Meanie couple, fem!Jihoon, fem!Junhui, fem!Seungkwan, lovesick puppy!Hansol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorinprogress97/pseuds/authorinprogress97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is beauty. She is grace. She will punch you in the face.</p><p>A series of ficlets based around Girl!Seungkwan and Girl!Jihoon with their long suffering boyfriends, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty, Grace, Punch To The Face

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically Seungkwan and Hansol in a nutshell.

The basketball goes flying and Mingyu goes down. Hansol and Wonwoo barely have the time to react, the elder going to his downed friend while the younger holds his girlfriend back from doing further damage.

“Say that again, asshole!” Seungkwan seethes, legs kicking in the air as she attempts to hurt the poor idiot from ten feet away. Mingyu’s still moaning and frankly, Hansol’s impressed Mingyu is still conscious. God knows she has a hell of an arm on her, more so when pissed off.

“Babe,” he sighs, “please don't murder Mingyu hyung. It’s illegal.”

“I won't kill him,” she snarls, narrowed eyes fixed on Mingyu. “I'm going to maim him, then cut off his dick and shove it down his throat!”

Seungkwan is half Mingyu’s size and likes pretty things. She's in a floral jumper and the cutest pair of shorts that make her legs look great, but he doesn't doubt that she probably  _ could _ cause his dumb hyung some serious hurt. She's just surprising like that.

Before she can go into destruction mode, he presses a kiss to her cheek. It usually calms her down and today is no different. She relaxes into him, as if all the anger just bleeds out of her. Seungkwan turns in his arms (once he puts her down) and pouts up at him.

“I wouldn’t have hurt him,” she points out. “I just wanted to scare him a little.”

Hansol presses a kiss to his little spitfire’s forehead and she leans into him further, arms wrapping around his waist. “You gave him a black eye with a basketball. You’re more than capable of hurting him.”

They look over at Wonwoo and Mingyu; sure enough, there’s a bruise blossoming on Mingyu’s handsome face and it doesn’t look like he’s capable of opening his left eye. Seungkwan looks faintly satisfied, so Hansol tugs her back around to face him. She’s appropriately contrite… or at least looks the part.

Hansol rolls his eyes, grin tugging at his lips. “You’re dangerous, you know that?”

“Me? I wouldn’t hurt a fly.” She blinks innocently, eyelashes brushing her cheekbones. Ugh, she  _ knows _ what that look does to him.

“Unless that fly is Kim Mingyu, of course,” he says drily and her innocent smile turns mischievous around the edges.

Then, she glances down at the watch wrapped around her delicate wrist. “Oh, I’m going to be late.” She leans up and presses a kiss to his chin, prompting him to lean down so he can give her a proper kiss.

“Wait, late?” The words register half a second too late, but Seungkwan hasn’t gone bouncing off yet.

Her hands brush away at invisible lint on his shirt. “I’m going out with Jihoon unnie and Junhui unnie. You know, girl stuff. Shopping, frozen yoghurt, planning the demise of our enemies.” She grins up at him. “I’ll call you when I get back, okay?”

Hansol doesn’t want to let her go, but he promised Wonwoo and the others that he’d spend the day with them. Even Seungcheol managed to tear himself away from his girlfriend for this outing.

(This is the point where Soonyoung would call them whipped, but he’s not here because he’s  _ late _ .)

So, rather than saying  _ fuck it _ and going on an impromptu date with Seungkwan (where she’ll probably complain for the first twenty minutes because  _ I’m not properly dressed, Hansol! _ ), he presses one last kiss to smiling pink lips and regretfully lets her go. “Don’t stay out too late,” he reminds instead.

Seungkwan rolls her eyes, but it’s more fondly exasperated rather than scathingly sarcastic. “Yes, oppa,” she coos sarcastically. “Anything else? Want to give me a curfew while you’re at it?”

He makes a face, shoving her away ( _ lightly, very, very lightly _ ). “Don’t call me that. It’s gross.” He has to ignore the way his heart beats faster or he's going to end up grabbing her hand and running away, his hyungs be damned. He pulls her back in before she can stomp off in a huff, lacing their fingers. There's a shy blush drawn across his cheeks as he ducks his head and murmurs, “I’ll miss you, so don't forget to call.”

Seungkwan searches his face, seemingly satisfied with whatever she finds there as she giggles. “I won't. I’ll miss you too, dummy.” She tucks a lock of too-long hair behind Hansol’s ear, her palm warm where it rests against his cheek. She looks up at him and he swears he can see the stars in her eyes. “Try to have fun without me.”

“Shouldn’t be too hard,” he teases, leaning into her touch slightly.

He's painfully aware of Mingyu and Wonwoo, who are watching them and starting to give  _ time to let the girlfriend go _ vibes. Well. Just because  _ they _ don't have girlfriends doesn't mean he can't enjoy time with his.

Seungkwan taps his cheek and pulls her hands away. If you ask him, he won’t admit to feeling a little empty just because his girlfriend isn’t touching him. But it doesn’t stop it from being true. Soonyoung hyung may or may not be right – Hansol’s just a  _ little _ bit whipped.

“I’ll probably be home by nine.” She tilts her head, a lock of hair falling into her eyes. Hansol’s fingers twitch before he’s brushing it away for her. Oh, if Soonyoung could see him now… “Call you then?”

“I’ll be waiting.”

The smile on Seungkwan’s lips is breathtaking as she presses the final kiss to Hansol’s cheek and walks away. He straightens, watching the gentle sway of her hips before turning back to his hyungs with a sigh.

Mingyu scowls. “You and Seungcheol hyung,” he scoffs. “I don’t understand why the two of you have to date the demon duo.”

Hansol merely raises an eyebrow. “Seungkwan  _ just _ gave you a black eye. Do you really want another one from Seungcheol hyung? Or worse…  _ Jihoon noona _ .”

The three of them share a look and simultaneously shudder. As much as Mingyu might say Seungkwan is a menace (Hansol’s heard that so many times, he can’t even protest that), Jihoon noona is a lot worse. She’s smaller, cuter and definitely scarier.

“Still,” Wonwoo comments idly as he passes the basketball to Hansol, “did you have to get the girlfriend who gives black eyes to other people as easily as she gives you kisses?”

Hansol just smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you're a hardcore JiCheol shipper and you've been watching too many VernKwan vids. Then I talked to my friends about genderbend and welp. Here you go. Look what you've done.
> 
> Keep an eye out for the series, because I'm too trashy not to have more. The ficlets might get longer -cries-


End file.
